sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary
"Sanctuary" is the ninth episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Damian Kindler & Chitra Elizabeth Sampath and directed by Liz Friedlander. It is the ninth episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 25, 2013. Synopsis When Ichabod and Abbie investigate a missing persons case, the search leads to a colonial-era house which holds secrets from Ichabod's past... and unleashes a long-dormant evil.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20131111fox02/ Recap A young woman of obvious means and her bodyguard/chauffeur, Sam, pull up to an expansive but run down estate. The young woman is chattering excitedly on the phone to someone about how it has taken her five years to secure the title. She wants to restore the home to its original grandeur. The home belonged to someone in her family at some point. She rushes in despite her bodyguard's warning. She opens a closet and discovers tree branches similar to the ones that occupy Katrina's purgatory, complete with twisted, sharp branches. The branches become shackles and soon she is screaming as she becomes trapped, taken prisoner by a malignant tree. Ichabod is suffering from a bad case of the holiday blues. It's bad enough he can't be together with his wife during a time of thanks and celebration, but he's constantly bombarded with reminders that he's alone. He tells Abbie not to be offended, that her company holds the greatest value to him. Abbie tells him he has every right to be upset given all he's lost. Plus, what are holidays for if not for airing our grievances? I think she has Thanksgiving confused with Festivus. Ichabod is finding it hard to be thankful when all of the hopes he had about his future with Katrina appear to be irrevocably dashed. Hoping for a night off for the timeless act of self pity, Ichabod and Abbie are called on by Irving to look into a missing person case. The woman in question, Lena Gilbert, is a young, wealthy philanthropist and socialite whose lineage goes back to the founding fathers. When she didn't show up at a fundraiser in Washington DC, the senate majority leader contacted Irving personally to check on her whereabouts. Irving thinks Abbie and Ichabod might have a special interest in the case because the woman's assistant faxed over a piece of paper from the missing woman's desk with Ichabod's wife's name, more specifically Katrina C. written on it. Her assistant also tracked the GPS on her boss' car, and the trail stops in Sleepy Hollow. While Abbie is reserving judgement that the Katrina in question is Crane's wife, he tells her that by now she should know, when the two of them are involved, rarely is a coincidence a coincidence. Ichabod asks Abbie to do an Internet search on Miss Gilbert's ancestry, particularly landowners dating back to his era. Of course, Ichabod makes a connection, when Abbie mentions Lena's mother's maiden name was Fredericks. He mentions Fredericks Manor, named for Lachlan Fredericks, a charter member of the Continental Congress and a keen supporter of the war effort. This leads them to the house that nobody has inhabited for more than a few weeks since Lachlan Fredericks. Ichabod is shocked by the appearance of the home he and Katrina once visited. All Ichabod knew of Lachlan was as a close friend of Washington's and a supporter of the war. He was also a staunch abolitionist. Abbie and Ichabod enter the house and discover Sam, dead. They suspect Lena might still be alive, so Abbie calls for backup but can't get through nor can she get a cell phone signal. She tries to head outside for better reception but finds herself and Ichabod being held prisoner by the house. Ichabod doesn't know what the house wants with him and Abbie, or Lena if she's alive, so he surmises the best course of action is to just try and locate Lena. Ichabod points out that they've survived worse threats than a haunted house, but Abbie is beyond spooked. Ichabod discovers a copy of Gulliver's Travels, his wife's favorite book, and inside is a letter he wrote to her the morning he faced the Horseman for the first time. Ichabod asked an aid to deliver it if he were to fall in battle. He says this would have been done several days later. So, how did it wind up in her favorite book in this house? Ichabod takes this as a sign that they were meant to find it. Abbie revisits the history of the house, questioning what it was like. Ichabod tells her of his first meeting with the owner. In addition to being a safe house for escaped slaves, Ichabod realizes it may have also been a sanctuary from evil. He says a demonic force could have caught up with Lachlan and his wife, targeted them and turned the house from a sanctuary into a prison. Abbie hypothesizes that if something nefarious had it out for Lachlan, the same could be said of Lena since she is his descendant. They find blood, which they interpret as evidence of a struggle. They finally discover Lena alive but imprisoned in the closet. They free her and try to find an exit. Despite their precarious situation, Ichabod finds time to question Lena about the note on her desk. She confirms it was Katrina Crane; she found Katrina's name on a registry from the late 1700's, the last person to come to the house for sanctuary before it was abandoned. Abbie questions Lena's interest in the mansion. She says the place has always been a family mystery. They didn't know what happened to it or to Lachlan. Lena tells them that when she found the registry with Katrina's name, she thought she might have found the key to unlocking the truth, so she bought the manor and came to Sleepy Hollow hoping things would make sense. I'm guessing be held hostage by a tree in a closet didn't offer any clarification. Lena acknowledges rumors in the family of Lachlan being involved in witchcraft. Ichabod tells Lena that if his ancestor was a warlock, using witchcraft to protect those seeking refuge on his property, perhaps he was a member of Katrina's coven. Ichabod has to refer to Katrina as merely a relative so as to not expose himself since the poor girl is freaked out enough. But if anyone was in a position to not question the insanity of Ichabod's situation, it would be a woman trapped in a haunted house for two days. Ichabod believes a malevolent being bested Lachlan and infested the house. Abbie is certain that whatever happened, Katrina was definitely involved. Ichabod tells Lena that any research she's done on the house might hold the answer. She tells them all the information she gathered is in New York. The house starts to amp up its antics. The house from The Shining it isn't, but mildly creepy nonetheless. First, Abbie gets separated from Lena and Ichabod, who are nearly attacked by some type of rotted tree (or large bush, minus the leaves) monster. Next, they find themselves caught in a group of crows, after which Lena is dragged off by the creature. Abbie interacts with a much more amiable ghost, the previous matron of the house. She leads Abbie to the discovery that Katrina gave birth, presumably to Ichabod's child, a son, in the house. Abbie finds Crane and gives him the news. Ichabod tells Abbie she must be mistaken because Katrina would have told him she was expecting. Abbie points out that maybe Katrina had no choice but to keep the baby a secret. It's starting to seem like the only thing Ichabod knew for certain about his wife was her name. Abbie explains there's more to the story. Something came after the baby, beating the hex by growing inside of the property. Lachlan did everything he could to protect Katrina and her son but died at the hands of the creature. The fate of Ichabod's son is still a mystery; Abbie didn't see the final outcome. Their conversation is interrupted by a scream, and the two head into a cellar to see Lena apparently standing alone. The whole thing has a very Blair Witch kind of vibe. She's suddenly grabbed by the creature. Abbie shoots at the demon's roots, and it frees Lena. While searching for an exit, Abbie has another vision of Katrina. It's a two-for-one vision. Not only does Abbie see that Katrina and the baby escaped unharmed, but it also reveals a secret passageway. All three make it out of the house, but Ichabod grabs an ax and heads back inside to get his vengeance on. Let's just say that Ichabod makes firewood out of that monster. In the aftermath, Abbie receives a box from Lena Gilbert containing information about Fredericks Manor. Of particular interest is the family tree of Grace Dixon, the manor's house matron. Abbie discovers she's a descendant of Grace Dixon. Abbie's ancestor brought Crane's son into the world. Just another sign that Abbie and Crane's paths were entwined from the start. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane Guest Starring *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Erin Cahill as Lena Gilbert *Jill Marie Jones as Cynthia Irving *Amandla Stenberg as Macey Irving Co-Starring *Onira Tarés as Grace Dixon *Craig Trow as Lachlan Fredericks *Anthony K. Hyatt as Sam Calvern *Quinten Johnson as Young Butler *Marti Matulis as Tree Monster Trivia Title *Both the US and Japanese title refer to the same thing, the Fredericks Manor. The US title is named for Katrina's nickname for the said manor while the Japanese title described the eventual fate of the place. Body Count *Sam Calvern - Killed by the Tree Monster. *Lachlan Fredericks - Killed by the Tree Monster. *Tree Monster - Stabbed in the head by Ichabod Crane. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 109Promo1.JPG 109Promo2.JPG 109Promo3.jpg 109Promo4.jpg 109Promo5.jpg 109Promo6.jpg 109Promo7.jpg 109Promo8.jpg 109Promo9.jpg 109Promo10.jpg 109Promo11.jpg Screencaps 109Image (1).png 109Image (2).png 109Image (3).png 109Image (4).png 109Image (5).png 109Image (6).png 109Image (7).png 109Image (8).png 109Image (9).png 109Image (10).png 109Image (11).png 109Image (12).png 109Image (13).png 109Image (14).png 109Image (15).png 109Image (16).png 109Image (17).png 109Image (18).png 109Image (19).png 109Image (20).png 109Image (21).png 109Image (22).png 109Image (23).png Tree_Monster.png 109Image (24).png 109Image (25).png 109Image (26).png 109Image (27).png 109Image (28).png 109Image (29).png Videos Sleepy Hollow 1x09 Promo "Sanctuary" (HD) Sneak Peek Ichabod And Abbie End Up In A Haunted House Season 1 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes